


October

by Rex501st



Series: WondertrevNet Drabble-a-thon [7]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabblethon, F/M, Fluff, wondertrev, wondertrevnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: last day ofwondertrevnet drabble-a-thon!





	October

It had been a year since Steve Trevor had been miraculously brought back to life thanks to Diana’s friend and team member, the Flash. Coming to grips with all the changes wasn’t the easiest thing in the world but the two of them worked at it everyday and they made it work. After a rather grueling summer of work at the Louvre, Diana finally had time off for a few weeks in the Fall and she intended on spending it all with Steve.

“So they put pumpkin in everything now?” Even with all the amazing places to get fresh coffee throughout Paris, Diana still held a guilty pleasure for Starbucks. With all of her worldwide travel, Starbucks was one of those near constants that gave her a sense of comfort. 

Introducing Steve to modern cuisine was an adventure all on it’s own. Diana fell in love with him each time he made a face, or had enthusiastic reaction to something he enjoyed, or even when he insisted on cooking for her regardless if he knew less than half the ingredients or not. She laughed at his question because clearly it was obvious to her, but still new for him. “Yes. It’s one of those things that’s really taken off recently and everyone seems to love it.” She kissed him as they stepped up to the counter.  _ Deux venti lattes d'épices citrouille, s'il vous plaît. _

“I can’t believe how much the season's factor into such everyday things like this. I mean coffee wasn’t as readily available back then as it was now, but you never would’ve found such variety of flavors regardless.”

_ Deux PSL pour Diana!  _

_ Je vous remercie. _

“Do you like it, though?” She laced her fingers through Steve’s as they made their way out of the shop and down the street. 

“My tastebuds are always in for a surprise thanks to you, but I definitely find myself enjoying things I never would’ve expected. This special confection for example...” He took a long sip of the drink before pulling Diana close to give her a kiss with the taste and warmth still on his lips. He felt her quirk up into a smile as he reveled in the sensation.

 

~~~

 

The rest of the day involved visiting the  _ Notre-Dame _ before lunch followed by an afternoon PSG game at the  _ Parc des Princes _ .  In all of Steve’s wildest imagination, he would never have dreamed of this kind of life for himself, all with Diana especially. He had wished that they had more time before running to that plane and - at the time - sacrificing himself so Diana could ultimately complete her mission. They had been granted it.

“Thank you for this.” Diana leaned against Steve’s shoulder as they stood close on the Metro for the trip home. His arm found itself wrapped around her waist and he held her tight.

“I should be thanking you, love. You’ve been my guide for everything here and I couldn’t have dreamed for anyone better.”  

“What if I just said that I was only repaying you the favor for when you did it for me back then?”

Feigning shock, Steve placed a hand over his heart as if she struck a blow to him with her sword. “And here I thought it was because you actually loved me!”

Diana slapped him in the chest for the offense. “Maybe I love you a little too much.”

“Good, cause I think I love you a little too much, too.”

The two of them continued to live in their own world on that train, letting everything else fade into the background. They had more time. They had each other. They had love.


End file.
